This invention relates to a hinge construction for pivotally connecting a cover to the body of a container, and more particularly to such a hinge construction in which the cover is releasably latched by the hinge in an open position to permit access to the container while the cover is releasably maintained in an open position.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,750 dated June 15, 1976 hinges have been provided on insulated containers for mounting the cover or lid of the container to the body. However, particularly upon opening the cover and swinging the cover rearwardly, substantial radial forces are exerted on the hinges upon the cover reaching a full open position and this sometimes results in a pulling out of the screws holding the hinge portions on the container. The container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,750 has tongue and groove sockets formed in its body and cover to receive the hinge leaves and thereby transmit axial loads to the body and cover through the sockets. This minimizes any pullout of the screws.
Furthermore, it has been known heretofore to provide hinges which are adapted to limit the opening movement of a lid, for example. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,318 dated Oct. 24, 1950 an upper cover or lid has a hinge on which a lug is provided to engage a wall of a lower body section upon opening of the lid thereby to limit the opening movement of the cover. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,421 dated June 18, 1968 provides stops on an upper pivotally mounted cover or lid to restrict the swinging movement of the cover.
A self-latching hinge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,090 dated Aug. 3, 1976 as mounted on a door with a hinge snapping closed to releasably hold the door in a closed position until a sufficient force is exerted to open the hinge and door against the force of the latching members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,273 dated Jan. 23, 1979 shows a door hinge in which the hinge pin has a central reduced diameter portion in which interfitting portions of adjacent hinge leaves are received for holding the hinge leaves in position.